Tony Pulice
Tony "Klepto" Pulice is a player of the Kaijudo Trading Card Game based out of Gamer's Gauntlet in Clinton Township, Michigan. He is a member of Team Stormspark, and one of the main commentators for many events run at the store. Info Tony Pulice started playing Magic way back in late 1997 and has dabbled in just about every TCG that has come out since then. His nickname "Klepto" comes from back in the late 90s when his cards were being rummaged through without permission by someone younger at his local store. In an effort to get him to stop, Tony told him to get his hands off of his stuff and called him a "klepto" refering to the psychological disorder kleptomania. The kid was befuddled by this word and the "I'm rubber, you're glue" defense of immature young people was imployed. Somehow, for reasons unbeknownst to anyone, he's been stuck with the name ever since. After an effort of Team Stormspark to come up with a new nickname for him on their first road trip to a KMC in Chicago, they gave up and just reverted to calling him "Klepto" as it also was easier for people who knew him previously since they were familiar with it. You can ask him yourself, but he still prefers to be called by his real name. Although, after years of trying he has conceded to the name being stuck to him and sports it on his official team apparel. He left card games in 2008 after most of his favorite games being discontinuted and Magic becoming, as he put it, "Less fun with every block." After the Ravnica block, he hadn't appeared in a gaming store in 5 years until upon a visit from one of his best friends on leave from overseas, he found the new and flourishing store Gamer's Gauntlet, that was only about 20 minutes from his new residence. After getting back into Magic via Commander, which he as said is the "ideal concept" of Magic to be played, he was quickly becoming frustrated with even that format and was considering slipping back into "retirement." It was then that Chase Cosgrove, Dan Cato, and longtime friend Chris Randolph introduced him to Kaijudo, and since the 2013 Winter Championships, Kaijudo has been his main game. He is now known for his mission to make Almighty Colossus into a winning deck in Standard. He was one of the first players added to the team in late 2013 after the inital formation of the team. He plays Dragons in Open, and 4 color Almighty in Standard. His Almighty brew has taken on several forms. He has developed a shell for the deck which lets a set of cards be rotated depending on the metagame of the event. Currently the shell is Water and Nature and there are 3 versions of splashes that can complete the deck. The straight Light splash is best against aggro matchups and has already proven to be the most successful. The straight Darkness splash is best against all forms of late game control, especially Eternal Haven-based strategies. The newest splash of Light and Fire is designed to be the most explosive and is the attempt to counter the heavy emphasis on the midrange and combo decks dominating the current Standard format. You can often find him on commentary on the Gamer's Gauntlet stream rather than playing, whether it be for Standard/Legacy Magic or Standard/Open Kaijudo. Category:Kaijudo Players